Beyond The Band Room Door
by Adriana And Veronica
Summary: If you are not a Bandie, then read this story, and even if you are, you can kinda related to it. Will be constantly updated, so check constantly!!! CHAPTER TWO UP!!!!! Prologue Rewriten!!!!!
1. Prologue

Beyond The Band Room Door

__

Author's Note: Hello everyone!!! I have decided to re write the prologue. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to email us at _Adriana_and_Veronica@hotmail.com__. Okay! I hope you enjoy! _

Prologue

**__**

"We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of the dream. Wandering by lone sea breakers, and sitting by desolate streams. World losers and world forsakers, for whom the pale moon gleams. Yet we are movers and the shakers of the world forever it seems." 

- Arthur O' Shaunessey  


We are thought of as different from the normal person. And in many ways, it is true. We are musicians, we take music that is written on a piece of paper, and transfer it to an instrument, which makes sounds, that are pleasing to the ears of many people. Jazz, Classical, and other beautiful pieces are translated in that room every day. A room that if you don't play in, then you have no idea as to what is going on. For you see, that room holds many secrets and stories that many people would be left amazed if they heard them. But I know, and I am willing to tell them, unlike many people who has lived most of their lives in those rooms. So read onward if you are curious, if you would like to know what goes on in our room, our Band Room. I will take you beyond, the band room doors. 


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

Chapter one: Introductions

There are so many people that come in and out of the band room doors. Some only enter once a day, when it is time for their class and then they leave not returning to the room unless they need something. Then there are those who are in their from time to time. They come in and hang out on their free time and talk to other members of different classes. And then there are some who are always there, unless they have to do something else, or get kicked out, they are in that room, it's like home to them. I am one of those who are always in there. When I am in that room, I leave all the problems of school behind and enter another world. A world that is much more different than the one out there. Yeah call me odd for thinking like that, but hey, I don't care. I like being in that room. You can always find me there. 

Oh dear, I have been rambling on for so long that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sarah Elizabeth Neil. I am 16 years old and I am a proud band geek. And I do not deny the truth. I am a hybrid. A hybrid in band terms is one that can play more than one instrument or section. I play trombone and percussion. But I've been a percussionist longer than I have been a trombone player. But I am happy with what I can do though. I am a part of a special group of about 20 students that call themselves "The True Low Brasses" which is an honor since there is like almost 135 brass players in our band total. The True Low Brasses, are a bunch of trombones, euphoniums, baritones, and sousaphones (otherwise known as tubas.) They are kind of like a gang in themselves. They fight with one another over everything. From mouthpieces and chairs to even music. I am last chair, and I don't fight and I stay very quiet in my class and play when I am asked to play by myself. I decided before I got into The True Low Brasses, that I would not challenge anyone and I would not fight over who get what part. I would leave that to my counter parts. 

The "boss" I call him of The True Low Brasses goes by the name of Alex Swanson. He's a senior and loves to make sure that everyone in the group would know that he is a the boss. He is also our assistant drum major. Meaning he places us higher than any other group in our marching band. What a nice thing, if he wasn't so arrogant himself. He trounces us and then when he isn't right, he won't accept any of our constructive criticism. 

And then there is a group of members called "The Tops". The Tops are basically seniors that have the feeling of being at the top. (when honestly none of them deserve it) They are all wrapped around the finger of one named Sean Kavorikina. He is basically the head of The Tops, all seniors bow to his authority including Alex on some occasions. He has a nice side to him, but it isn't seen by many of us. The side that most of us do see is his demanding my-way-or-the-highway attitude, and he gets away with so many things that people like me would have gotten written up for. And he runs us over time and time again. Not being considerate of other members feelings. Unless they are like him. Then there are no problems. 

And then there are those called "The Powerhouses" they are the ones that are most likely going to be carrying on the legacy of "The Tops". But the difference between The Tops and The Powerhouses, are that The Powerhouses are much more kinder and are usually the ones that get run over by The Tops. Most of The Powerhouses are Juniors, some sophomores and a few seniors that refused to be part of The Tops. I am one of these elite few that are The Powerhouses. I have earned the respect and friendship of many of The Powerhouses. In fact, two of them are my best friends. Stephanie Louis and John Andrews. 

If there was a leader of The Powerhouses, Stephanie would be the leader. Stephanie is a junior and she is Vice President of our band council. In fact, sometimes, I think that she should be our President. And for some really weird reason, she always seems to be the one that The Tops target as the one that they work against. But she somehow has the grace and humility to push off what they say and do against her. I admire her courage and strength through all the crap that she goes through. Cause she puts up with a lot of stuff….. 

And then there is Stephanie's boyfriend, who would be like the second in command to The Powerhouses. John Andrews, is a junior and he is also a member of The True Low Brasses. In fact, he is second in command of The True Low Brasses. He was the one who convinced me to play trombone. And I have no idea as to why. He says to me "Sarah, I asked you to play trombone because our line needs more charisma and less drama. More music appreciation and less politics." But sometimes I wonder if there is more to it than that. But I shrug it off because he has a endless love of music. It's even stronger than my love for music. And trust me, I can barely go ten minutes without playing a song in my head. John is also a percussionist, but on a part time scale. He prefers winter season where we have so much fun. 

Then there are the percussionists themselves. Most of them are drummers, I am sorry, but that is the truth and it cannot be changed. I mean there aren't that many mallet players and auxiliary players in a percussion line nowadays as it is. Now contrary to popular belief, percussionists are smart people and they can keep tempo, we just kind of don't like to from time to time. And we have this thing about never stop playing. Many people ask me why do percussionists do that. I say that we can never stop practicing, other instruments can go a day or two without practicing, but percussionists, if they go one day without practicing, they are basically lost and they get left behind by other percussionists. Then there is the fact that we love to play. And then there is the fact that we also have this thing about annoying the hell out of The Tops when we play, cause they think, 'don't they have Drumline, where they can work on this stuff? Why do they do it on our time?' We love doing that to them, and there are some days where I join them on mallets or with my drumsticks. 

Percussionists, have this one small section where we are not bugged by any other members of the band, and it is called "The Pits". Many of you know what a percussion pit is, but for those of you who don't, let me explain briefly what it is all about. The main part of the pit is mallets keyboards. Without mallets, there would be no drummers! The mallet keyboards are just like piano keyboards, however, you play them with sticks, not your hands. Then there are the drummers themselves. Followed by auxiliary. Auxiliary is cymbals (all forms), chimes, wood blocks, and anything else that does not fall into the drum or mallet sections. And trust me, there are tons of auxiliary. But my favorite, is the Timpani. The Timpani, or actually timpani's are the ultimate drums. All the drummers want to play these drums. A standard timpani set is 4 drums. And you set them up from largest to smallest. But it truly depends on the timpani's that your band has. 

The Pit, is like a sacred zone, if you are not a percussionist, then you are really not going to understand why there are so many people in that small area. But let me try and clarify it. With the exception of lunch, concerts and drumline rehearsals, the percussionists are all split up in different classes. (and in some cases, they play different instruments.) And the truth of the matter is, that when we have a chance to be all together, we take advantage of it. Cause we never know if we are going to see all of us in one place again. (unless we have a competition, then we will see each other again.) And that's where we drum and practice. In fact, we have our own schedule of when we should practice. After we eat our lunch, any time that we are not playing, (and our band teacher Mr. Adams isn't watching us.), and all free time that we have. We just love to practice. And if you don't and you are a percussionist, I want to know what your problem is. 

Then there are The Woodwinds. Bless their souls… They are clarinets, flutes, oboes, and some smaller instruments that I forgot. I don't know what it is, but I have a tendency to piss off members of that group. And it's over little trivial things that are really nothing too. Or, they are over misunderstandings. And I am sorry if this offends some members, but they also are really moody sometimes. It's like, get over it people. But hey, maybe if I played what they played then maybe I would understand, but I don't so I don't understand the whole thing about them.. So I am going to leave that section before I get myself killed by other members. (_Author's Note: I don't hate woodwind players, but Sarah, and you will read later, will get very frustrated with some of the woodwinds. Power to the woodwinds!!)_

Okay, let's see if I have forgotten anyone…. Oh yeah!! The High Brasses!!! They are like a gang of their own as well, but unlike The Low Brasses, The High Brasses, are much more nicer, understanding people. The instruments that fall under The High Brasses are French Horns, Frumpets, Mellophones, some Saxophones, and then there are the tops of The High Brasses themselves, the Trumpets!!! You got to love The High Brasses, cause they are such a peaceful group of band nerds. I wish that all the band members were like the High Brasses. 

Then there is our blessed Band Director, Mr. Adams. He is such an awesome guy! It's like he treats us like we are his very own children! All 200 of us too! I mean, no man is perfect in the world, but Mr. Adams comes so close! He really does try to make us all happy, and he hates it when someone gets left behind. But the thing is that he hates saying no to people. But think of it like this, when he says no to someone, they get angry and turn away from band. So he always watches what he says before being truly frank with us. He wants us to succeed, he really does, and he loves it when we do. Mr. Adams has so much charisma in him. And he just tries his hardest to keep our minds open and hearts open to music. 

There are also so many people that I cannot introduce to you know, but you will come to meet later in my story. But let me tell you about some of the groups that are part of our music program, they may not rival yours, but I play for a small school. And I enjoy what I do. 

Symphonic Band: Basically beginner band, but not really, because most of the students in that band has played for years on end. And for some, it is actually a beginner band. The music they play, varies from small pieces to pieces that make hearts soar. Good band for rookies or those who are just in band to say that they are. 

Wind Ensemble: The band that tops it all. They play the best of the best music. When I was in Symphonic band and I would watch the Wind Ensemble play and every time be taken away. And now that I am in Wind Ensemble, I get to be a part of the band that make people be taken away but what we do. It is all a matter of getting in that seems to be a problem.. You see, you have to audition and it requires some things that make members fall to pieces. 

Drumline: I LOVE DRUMLINE! Every year is different than the last. And every time, the lineup changes. So we get brand new things every time. 

Concert Band: It's not really a band, because it is just the Wind Ensemble playing in competition. But it also can sometimes have members of the Symphonic band as well. 

Jazz Band: This band is really for those who love upbeat music. Because usually the only ones that do this are those who love music in all forms! And you also have to be willing to bend your schedule in order to attend some of the performances. 

Marching Band: The ultimate band. So much to explain… Will do so later….. 


	3. Chapter Two My first marching experience...

__

Author's notes: Okay so my first chapter has been completed. Just a reminder to certain people who know me, this is fictional! It is not real, but the situations are, and they have happened to me. Just maybe not you or on a different instrument. You'll see what I mean later. So without further ado, Chapter Two of Beyond the Band Room Door

Chapter Two: My First Experience Marching Trombone. 

"John, I really don't think that me marching trombone is a good idea." I say to John as we are walking to the band room. Today was to be my first experience marching trombone, and, to be flat honest, I didn't want to do it! 

"Sarah, are you done complaining?" John said pick up his walking pace. John has a tendency to take much larger steps than I do and when he does that I have to basically almost run in order to keep up with him. 

"No I am not," I say to him quickly following suit behind him. "I am just saying that did last season say nothing to you and Mr. Adams about my poor marching abilities?" 

" Sarah, you will do fine." He said to me stopping and putting his hands on my shoulders. " If you keep thinking that you will do something wrong, you actually will." 

"But this gives Alex, Sean, and Mike a reason to laugh at me some more!" 

"Alex won't laugh at you, he will instruct you." Said John 

" Yeah and then laugh at me after practice." I say to him. John shakes his head, and puts his arm around my shoulder and walks me to the band room door. 

" Sarah, you will not fail Mr. Adams, myself or anyone else, you may and in fact most likely will make mistakes." He says, his blue eyes piercing into mine. " But that's expected, and you give Alex, Sean and Mike reasons to laugh at you if act stupid and decide to make constant mistakes. So just have an open mind and be ready for tons and tons of criticism. Now come on, we'll be late if we stand here any longer." With that, John opens the door and I enter the band room. 

The sounds of euphoniums, trumpets and trombones, flutes and clarinets warming up is a sound that most people don't find interesting unless you are a part of that group that needs to warm up. I put together my trombone and begin to warm up when Stephanie comes over to with her old school, beat up, clarinet, but it still does have a nice sound to it none the less. I stop warming up for a moment and look at Stephanie.

"Yes Stephanie, would you like something?" I ask her, she punches me in my arm. 

" Today the day that you march trombone for the first time huh?" She says. "You still have time to get your oboe out." 

" I have said this before and I am going to say it to you again. I am not going to march oboe, I did once and almost destroyed it, it's going to happen again." I say to her. When I was in junior high school, I marched oboe, during my set up, I dropped my oboe and made our band lose ten points. We lost 1st place because of it. So till this day, I have never played my oboe unless it was for concert. 

" And you would have been section leader had you marched oboe." She said to me. " Now you'll never be section leader."

" It doesn't bother me at all Stephanie." I say to her. "So how was your day nonetheless?"

"Chaotic sound good to you?" she replied to me. 

"No not really." I answer her. 

" Be glad that you aren't a junior," she said to me. "but be sad that you will be." With that Morgan and Cathy came over to me. Morgan Acacia and Cathy Riana are best friends, and also trombone players as well. They used to be flute players and then they switched because they did not like the drama that was there. Morgan always gave off two impressions, one that she was goofy and charismatic woman, the other was that she never had a good day, and she decided that she was going to take it out on all those around her with the exception of Cathy. While it is okay sometimes, there are days where I cannot stand Morgan, and I just think that she needs to go home and deal with her problems. But I never think ill of Cathy at all. Cathy never wants to start fights with people unless she has a good reason to fight them. I like Cathy more than Morgan, but hey, where is it in my place to judge people? 

"Hey Sarah, so today is the day that you are marching trombone huh?" Said Cathy. 

"Yep." I relied. 

"Just remember two things, guide right and watch your horn angles at all times got it?" 

"You bet, thanks for the tips." 

" Just watching out for ya!" Said Cathy "See you in the block." 

" See you later." With that Cathy leaves and I hear the traditional blow of a whistle. The signal to stop doing what you are doing and be ready to stand at attention. Then I hear the traditional command that every band heeds to from our drum major Kyle Franco. 

" Band Attend Hut!" And in one synchronized reply, our band calls out this one word. 

"ONE!" 

__

(Authors Note: The Attention command is different for every band. However, no matter what way you do it, that is the same way that you bring you whole band to complete silence and prepares them for marching.)

"Good afternoon students, it's nice to see all of you here once again. A couple of things that everyone needs to know." Mr. Adams poised and standing tall among us. Kyle to his right. 

" If you did not attend Band Camp please know that your uniform money is due next week. And that we have a practice next Saturday for field show." The whole band groaned at that comment. We like field shows, just not when we have to drill them down on Saturdays. 

" And I hope that all of you will be there on Saturday and ready to work. Kyle, have anything to say?" Kyle steps forward, and he looks at us for a moment, an awkward silence fills the room at that moment, I look to Stephanie and she shrugs. 

"Welcome, nice to see you all once again. I hope you guys are ready to win more trophies once again." He looks at us and we are still so silent as he gives his commands. 

"Band Attend Hut!" 

"ONE!" 

" Form up the block out side please. Go." And with that all 98 of us went outside and formed up the block. 

Now before I continue, I must describe some marching terms that will be used a lot during this chapter as well as this story. Many of these terms will come back up in jokes, so read on and take heed! Otherwise you won't understand some of the jokes!

****

The Seven Steps of attention: When your drum major gives the command " Band Attend Hut!" It means that you must observe these seven rules of attention. To not, is fatal! 

__

(authors note: The Seven Steps can vary from band to band as well.)

1) Feet- your feet must stand at a 45 degree angle, and your section leader must be able to put the tip of their toes in-between your feet and then it's perfect. 

2)Knees- your knees must be slightly bent. THEY ARE TO NEVER BE LOCKED IN!!! To lock them in will ensure pure and total knee pains for life. (_An: I know, I've done that a thousand times.)_

3) Dime- This one is the one not really liked by members of our band. Basically you are to think that you have a dime between your butt that you must not let fall out. So you must squeeze it in. 

4) Shoulders-They are to be pulled back, showing your sense of pride, basically it is to make sure you look pimp as you march into competition. 

5) Chin- Pointed upwards and looking absolutely pimp. 

6) Hands- depends, if you are a woodwind it must be bunched in a fist and to your side not swinging at all. If you are brass or percussion, they must be firmly place on your instruments or sticks, depending as well. 

7) Horizon-means that you are to be looking ahead and not thinking about what is going on behind you. A good tip, always think about those trophies that you are going to win. Cause then you'll look pimp in order to win those trophies. 

**The Block: **The Block is basically the whole band marching in a rectangular shape that may vary in size depending on the size of your band. Since there is 98 of us, we march 9x7. But some bands march smaller than that. It just really depends. The organization of the block goes like this. The low brasses are the first you see which is also known as the front rank. A lot bands try to have a whole trombone line in the front ranks because of our slides. (_AN: No pun intended!)_ Occasionally you'll see a euphonium or a marching baritone in the front rank but that's okay. 

After them in the next two or three ranks, you would see the trumpets, French horns, frumpets (which are a hybrid of the French horns and trumpets) and if your band is lucky, you'll get some cornets! Because there is a huge shortage of cornet players. Following them are the saxophones, all of them. Then in the center of the block in all their huge glory, are the sousaphones. Every band has to have a few sousaphones in their ranks other wise, they aren't a full marching band. Some percussion is with the sousaphones, but usually they get their own rank. 

Then they are followed by clarinets and bass clarinets if you are lucky to get a few bass clarinets, because they always seem to break a lot. Then they are followed by the flutes and piccolos and if your band has an awesome marching program, you'll have oboes as well. But oboe players have a tendency to dislike their instrument or dislike marching altogether. 

Then there are the blessed percussionists, the last ones you see as block moves by you. Basses and snares are upfront, but you must have one cymbal player or bell player between the snares and the basses in order to see for the bass drummers, because they cannot see! You think they can, but they really can't. 

**Guide Right-** A huge problem for many people is for them to be able to guide right and play at the same time. Guiding right is basically lining up to the other person's shoulder. 

**Diagonals-** Another huge band problem, members must always remember their left and right diagonals otherwise they will be butchered. 

**Band Boosters-** The Band Boosters are basically a bunch of parents who love their kids and the things that they do. 

**Drum Majors-** There are two drum majors. Depending on your band of course. There is the head and the assitant. Our head drum major is Kyle Franco and our assitant is Alex Swanson. 

**Right Guide-** The person that you must guide right to. They are to your right obviously. 

So there I was in the front rank. All trombones this year. What a blessed thing for us. To my left, was Cathy and Morgan, and to my right was John, Chris Stevenson, David Lowe, Andrea Marianna, Mike Rumania, and Alex as the right guide. 


End file.
